Pepper's Idea
by It'sAlwaysStark-Potts
Summary: After dating for some time, Pepper has an idea that sounds silly to Tony but after thinking it through he takes advantage of it.


**Finally an update! Hey guys! I was away from Fanfiction for some time and I missed so many stories, I'm still trying to catch up and read more and I thought I should at least update something new and here it is! I'll let you read this one shot and then I'll explain more afterwards! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Iron Man: Armored Adventures is not mine.**

Pepper was patiently waiting for Tony to arrive at her apartment. She was so happy he was coming to visit; he hadn't actually come to her house in a while because they were always at Rhodey's house attending Iron Man business and it just wasn't the same for them to have moments for each other. She got dressed nicely for the occasion with a white sleeveless dress with a silver glittery ribbon embracing and giving more figure to the dress, thus accessorizing it. And a gray cardigan just to keep it nice and cozy, they were in a nice cool weather after all. And finishing with dark gray flats to match the outfit. She had already applied some makeup and was sitting in her living room waiting for her boyfriend to arrive any time now.

She checked her wrist watch and began to remember the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend, she always smiled at the memory when recalling it.

_It was a nice sunny breezy day at the beach, Tony and Pepper were slowly walking on the shore, the temperature had increased and they had decided to take a trip there. Rhodey was also invited but he declined the invitation as he had other plans to do, neither Pepper nor Tony believed he did. Nonetheless they went on their day out just to ignore for a while their duties at the armory, the air conditioning system was yet to be repaired and they wanted to hang out since it has been a long time since they did so._

_"Hey Pepper..." Tony randomly said as they weren't talking much just pointing out things as they admired the view, though the genius decided to take advantage of this moment considering that they were alone, not completely but just both of them there with no interruptions._

_"Yeah?" she said looking at her friend, her mind had been somewhat distracted from the few people who were visiting the beach._

_"I wanted to ask you something." he said pretty sure of himself as it all came out in one sentence. Pepper just raised her eyebrows looking from one way to another and back at the genius. She was quite surprised; this was just a normal walk they decided to have why would he ask her something here? Tony seemed a bit rushed at asking his question. She was wanting to sense something good coming but did not want her excitement to be noticeable to her best friend as neither did she want to later disillusion herself. She just let the moment flow and let Tony talk first._

_"OK" she smiled widely to show she was willing to hear his question. "What is it?" she added._

_"I wanted to ask you this some time ago I just really didn't have the opportunity and why wait when this is a great moment." he said now confident and somewhat joyful. Think positive Stark... he thought to himself. This was Pepper he was talking to and many things can happen but having an optimistic mind would eventually help._

_Pepper couldn't help but think that maybe this was truly the moment she was waiting for._

_"You know how we both enjoy hanging out together, we always share each others thoughts and we trust each other right?" he didn't pause for an answer he already knew she would agree with that, "Well some time ago I was thinking... about that, about you! And it just hit me that I didn't exactly realize that I only felt really happy being with you until I sat to think about it, and I know that my happiness isn't just that it's something more, something bigger, I feel different, Pepper, I...love you!" boy did he wanted to say that before but he didn't have this opportunity._

_"So I was wondering if you would like to__ be...my girlfriend?" he didn't wait for her to say something before he went on with the question._

_Yup this sure was the moment she was waiting for, she stared at him in the eye. She liked that he was so sure of himself saying all that to her, it was the nicest thing he had ever told her and finishing it with the always expected question made her equally joyful as he was. She slowly blinked and he could see a smile appearing in her face, a good sign to his relief. He didn't put attention that his cheeks began to feel warmth as he looked at her and a rosy pink was staring to color his cheeks, all his emotions visible to the girl who stood right in front of him._

_And after a brief pause that seemed eternal to the genius the redhead spoke, "Yes Tony" she fixated on his blue eyes, she couldn't help but notice his joy as his eyes seemed to sparkle, with the nice reason that she had accepted_

_Was Tony blushing? she thought when she stopped staring directly at his eyes but she simply remained silent and stared back at him as she did before._

_The awkward silence went on for about a minute until Tony spoke without removing his eyes from her._

_"So you do want to?" he wanted to assure himself. This was no other simple question he would just leave without questioning the answer._

_"I've waited so long for this you cannot imagine Tony." she confessed._

_Her response just made his day even more, the girl who he liked for some time now just confessed she had also been feeling the same way and for who-knows when._

_They're space began to close but not with a hug, but with a kiss that they both allowed to share. A kiss that was most likely also something they both wanted from a long time ago._

_As passionate as it was it ended but she remained with her arms wrapped around his neck and his on her waist. That moment was one of their best times of their lives and will forever be remembered._

She shook as she heard the doorbell ring, she had gotten lost in her meaningful memory. _Oh it must be Tony..._ she thought joyfully and swiftly stood up and made her way to the front door which just for the moment separated her and her beloved boyfriend.

She reached the knob and after opening the door she did not see Tony's face instead saw a large bouquet of white roses to be exact wrapped around with cellophane, he brought the flowers closer for her to receive and she grabbed them and embraced them to smell, the nice scent the flowers gave brightened her day and finally seeing Tony's face made it even more better.

"Thank you." she said in a small voice. She was already thinking for a place to put the arrangement on.

"You arrived in time." she playfully teased, he had been late in a few visits but she knew they were all for Iron Man duties so he had excuse.

"Yeah well the city has been calm these days so we should take advantage of it and spend some time together." he said happily. Finally they had time and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"True." she said.

"You look beautiful..." he looked at her from head to toe, "You just get prettier everyday Miss Potts." he added to his compliment making his girlfriend giggle.

"Thank you very much Mr. Stark!" she loved when they played like that, the relationship never missed that spark of humor what-so-ever.

"Oh come on in!" she slid to her side to let him come in.

She went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, and from there she yelled if he wanted something to drink to which the genius replied with a kind "No, thank you." She left the flowers there as she would later take them to her room, where she decided would be the perfect place to have them.

When she came back they sat together in the loveseat.

"You know before you arrived I was thinking of the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." Pepper started the conversation more formally.

"You were." he raised an eyebrow, she always loved to tease him with the way his cheeks turned pink something that wasn't much of his liking. She also loved to pinch his cheeks every now and then because she said she couldn't help herself. He was just to cute. He knew he wasn't a four year-old but if that made her happy he would just tolerate it and at some times he would even enjoy it just because it made her laugh and thus look prettier.

"Yes..." she nodded gleefully. "... and that also got me an idea!" she said lifting her index finger.

When she had an idea it was quite unpredictable what it could be. She had the most random ideas but they always ended up having lots of fun which fulfilled the days they wouldn't be seeing each other like this. So he always went ahead with the fun she was planning.

"What is it?" he chuckled as he recalled other ideas she has had in the past.

"Well you know how much I loved how you blushed when you asked me to be your girlfriend..." she playfully let herself mock him once again.

"Yeah, how could I not know you repeat it all the time!" he said exaggerating a bit in the end.

"Not 'ALL' the time Tony!" she gave him a little punch in his arm.

"OK not 'ALL' the time." he agreed as these situation were common in their dates, she shook her head to let that go. He let out a small laugh.

"Well I know this isn't like the time to mention it but it won't be real!" The genius just raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well I love to remember how you looked that day so now I wonder how you would look proposing marriage!"

"WHAT!?" his blue eyes just widened at her silly idea. Well, just silly at that moment because it was just a thought but the real thing was serious.

"Please Tony, it won't be real like we don't even have the age but it'll be like a little play, please!" she begged. Why would she want that? Does she dream with one day marrying him? He smiled at the thought for a moment.

He couldn't really say no to her, if that made her happy to just act something out he would give it a try!

"OK Pep!" he said it a bit more happy than he thought as the idea sounded more appealing.

"Yeah well then let's get started!" she exclaimed.

"I'll stay here and you go to the kitchen! We will pretend you call me for a romantic dinner and I have no idea you are going to propose!" she sure seemed like it was the real thing Tony thought for a moment or maybe she saw to many romantic movies, either way he went on with it.

"OK then what?" he asked.

"I don't know! That's up to you! I have to at least be genuinely surprised." and she was right, so he was already thinking in something.

"OK" he said.

When he got to the kitchen he took out his phone and dialed her number and Pepper eventually answered.

"Hello!"

"Hey Pep its me Tony! I was wondering if you have free later this evening!"

"Oh of course I do. Do you have something in mind?" she seemed to be a very great at faking her excitement.

"Yeah.." he said taking out some bowls and spoons while holding his phone with his ear and shoulder to have free his other hand as he prepared everything for the 'romantic dinner'. "... I wanted to invite you to eat dinner with me." he said.

"OK I'll be there!" she said as she heard some noise coming from where he was.

"Dress nice like if it were a special occasion." he added to make it seem mysterious.

"I will." and she ended the call.

Pepper began to brush her hair with her fingers as she stood in front of the mirror she had in the living room, quickly checked her make up and adjusted her cardigan. She was all ready.

Meanwhile Tony had put his phone back in his pocket and took out milk from the fridge and a cereal box, put them in the kitchen table, and finally put the bowls, spoons and napkins as if the table was made for two just like at the restaurants. He even filled a glass with water and added just a few of the roses he had brought to her earlier when he arrived. At the end he also quickly checked his clothes as he was dressed quite formal for Pepper.

"Can I come in now?" he heard Pepper yell from where she was.

"Yeah you can come in now!" he replied back.

When Pepper entered she did seem genuinely surprised she didn't expect for him to have actually arranged a 'romantic dinner' at the table of her kitchen.

"Wow! This looks amazing Tony! What a great job." she said as she walked in amused by the view of the table. He can really tell she didn't expect him to improvise this well.

"Made especially for you!" he said while he pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and he headed to his chair to sit down in front of her.

"How romantic!" she smiled. Tony didn't really bother to serve the bowls with the cereal after all it was a play so he proceeded with proposing. He coughed slightly and stood up.

"Pepper the real reason I wanted you to come was to ask you something very important." he said as stern as possible.

"Yes Tony." she put her hand in her chest.

He got down in one knee, breathed heavily and spoke.

"After all this time together, loving you, caring for you and making you happy, I would sincerely love for the rest of our lives to be exactly like that and that is why today I have arranged this beautiful table and asked you nicely to come so I could ask you this very question: Will you marry me Pepper Potts?" he took off a ring he had on that his dad had given him a few years ago. Pepper saw his cheeks blushing and even though this wasn't real she knew he couldn't help but blush at this situation he was in, more like: where he was dragged in.

"Yes I will marry you Tony!" she replied and gave him a kiss not before he could put the ring in her ring finger, and he quickly responded back with completing a passionate kiss.

"See Tony wasn't it fun to have a fake 'romantic dinner' and you proposing?" she asked happily that her idea had been done even better than she had imagined she loved seeing that blush again in the inventor's cheeks.

"Yeah you're right Pepper!" he agreed. He was happy his nervousness did not get him this time and it all turned out great despite it being fake.

"Hey we need to get ready!" he added surprising his fake fiancée.

"For what?" she smiled curiously.

"What do you mean_ for what_? What about the wedding!" Tony was taking it quite serious but she thought it was a cool to expand her idea.

"You're right!" she continued the game. "I'll go get ready! Be back in no time!" and the next thing he knew she was running towards her room.

Meanwhile he decided to arrange the living room and make space for the 'aisle'. After what took the genius about ten minutes to place everything for the 'wedding' he finally stood at the end where he should be waiting his 'bride-to-be'.

Pepper entered quickly her room in search of her white lace curtains which were perfect for an improvised veil, they were a nice size so they managed to just end at the floor and she put it in her head with the help of some bobby pins so it wouldn't slid down her hair and fall off. Se took a small bouquet of white and pink flowers she had in her bedroom to simulate a wedding bouquet. Her dress was white after all and she did not have to change.

Right there waiting was the 'groom' and when he heard Pepper's steps signaling that she was getting closer he spoke.

"Wait!"

"What?" Pepper stopped right there in her track.

"I need to put the music." he pressed play on his phone and played the music he had just downloaded: "Bridal Chorus".

The piano music began and Pepper breathed and smiled as she made her entrance.

She saw Tony had arranged everything in the living room for their wedding as if it were at the church.

She slowly made her way down the 'aisle' taking step by step following the melody until she arrived to where Tony was, stood in front of him and spoke.

"Now what?" she said with a soft voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you walk down an 'aisle' to see the way your cheeks got rosy pink." he slightly teased.

He was right her cheeks were rosy pink she didn't notice she had blushed during her way down the 'aisle'. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I guess we both get nervous at these types of situations." they both let out a small laugh. The music had made it more special, the effort he had put to make her idea more realistic made her joyful as if she had already married him and they would be together for the rest of their lives. She pinched his cheeks as she couldn't help herself and he smiled as he accomplished seeing her blush probably the same way his looked right now, and he ended up also loving how it looked on her.

"I love you, Pepper Potts."

"I love you too, Tony Stark."

And they ended their fake wedding with a true kiss.

**Yay! I really hope you guys liked this, I know it's quite simple but I thought it was nice like this. :)**

**First of all, sorry I was gone I didn't have much time to write nor to read fanfics and I only had time until now and hopefully from now on I won't leave you guys again so much :) I would like to say that I might not update often, I want to start writing for my other story I left and I need time to have the plot settled in my mind so I might not update that soon but I'll try to write more one shots. I truly missed you all and thank you so much for reading! Please review I would like to know what you thought of this story. :)**

**See you later :) Bye!**


End file.
